borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya/Skins
Skins available and unlockable for Maya. A total of 17 Heads and 88 Skins can be unlocked for Maya. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though rare) enemy drops, quest rewards, challenge rewards, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. Siren Skins Heads: *''Maya'' - Default Head. *''The Sidewinder'' - Default Head. *''Sleek and Suave'' - Default Head. *''Admiral Asskick'' - Rank 5 "To Pay the Bills" challenge. *''A Crying Shame'' - Quest reward for completing Statuesque as Maya. *''One-Eye Spy'' - Quest reward for completing Symbiosis as Maya. *''Nevermore'' - Quest reward for completing In Memoriam as Maya. *''Creeper Slayer'' - Random drop from a Creeper. *''Shrapnel Slayer'' - Rare drop from BNK3R. *''Metal Fear'' - Dropped by killing Geary as Maya. *''Alkaline Mistress'' - Randomly dropped from Badass enemies. *''Cold Steel ''- Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible. *''Kawaii Killer'' - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible. *''Till Death do us Part ''- Rare drop from Henry the Stalker *''Handsome Jack Mask'' - Pick up off the ground after you defeat Handsome Jack. *''Special Edition: Clean Shave'' - Special Edition DLC Skin. Can be obtained by someone who owns the head (before it's used) via trading. *''Vault Veteran: Dr. Crazy ''- Tannis head (Vault veteran reward) Default skins: *''Maya's Combat Outfit'' *''A Rose is a Rose'' *''Rose Tailor'' *''Reddish'' *''Wise Grasshopper'' *''Verdant Violence'' *''Green as Envy'' *''Gunslinger'' *''Darkest Blue'' *''Broken Sky'' *''Mellow Yellow'' *''Slice of Fried Gold'' *''Golden Brown'' *''Spicy Brown Mustard'' *''Bronze Age'' *''Bloody Orange'' *''Sound and Fury'' *''Classy'' *''Blackest Night'' *''Insecticide'' Unlockable Skins: *''All-Seeing Eye'' - Random drop from Threshers *''Angled Mosquito'' - Rare drop from Saturn *''Azure Wave'' - Rare drop from Son of Mothrakk *''Bittersweet Ninja'' - Rare drop from King Mong *''Black Widow'' - Random drop from "Chubby" mobs *''Blue Widow'' - Rank 3 "Longshot" challenge *''Cardinal Sin'' - "EXPLOSIONS!!!" challenge *''Clean Slate'' - Rank 3 "Not Full of Monkeys" challenge *''Crimson Fastness'' - Rank 3 "Rocket and Roll" challenge *''Cyan Dreams'' - Quest reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man *''Dark Focus'' - Rare drop from any of the 4 Hyperion Assassins *''Dark Scarlet'' - Rank 5 "Hail of Bullets" challenge *''Deep Blue She'' - Rank 3 "Open Pandora's Boxes" challenge *''Ecstasy in Gold'' - Rank 3 "Shotgun!" challenge *''Elven Glamour'' - Rank 3 "Aggravated Assault" challenge *''Emerald Hornet'' - *''Empress'' - *''Fright of the Bumblebee'' - *''Gearbox'' - *''Gecko'' - Rank 3 "Super Novas" challenge *''Greenblood'' - Rank 4 in "Whaddya Buyin'" challenge *''Gunmetal Blue'' - Rank 3 "Fisticuffs" challenge *''Indigo Lady'' - Quest reward from To Grandmother's House We Go *''Light Urple'' - Rank 5 "Badass Bingo" challenge. *''Lilac Combatant'' - Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible *''Loud and Proud'' - Quest reward for completing No Vacancy *''Minecraft'' - Random drop from Creeper *''Ninja Rose'' - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible *''Nothing Rhymes with Orange'' - Rank 3 "Pull the Pin!" challenge *''Orange You Glad...'' - Rank 3 "The Killer" challenge *''Pandoran Legend'' - Obtained by having a save from the previous Borderlands on your harddrive. *''Pink Pandoracorn'' - Rank 5 "Nothing Rhymes With Orange" Challenge *''Pretty and Pink *''Preying Mantis'' - Rank 3 It's Not Easy Looting Green challenge *''Ruby Wings'' - Random drop from Spiderants. *''Special Edition: Fired Up'' - Special Edition DLC Skin. Can be obtained via trading. *''Starry'' - Random drop from Stalkers *''Supergreen'' - Quest reward from The Cold Shoulder *''Tangerine Dreaming'' - Rank 3 "For the Hoard!" challenge *''To the Rescue'' - Rare drop from Dukino's Mom *''Vault Burst'' - Rare drop from Capt. Flynt *''Vault Dweller'' - Rank 5 "This Is No Time for Lazy!" challenge *''Violent Violet'' - Random drop from any enemy in the game *''White Gold'' - "Blue Sparks" challenge Weapon Manufacturer Skins: There are three skins available for each weapon manufacturer, their coloring palettes corresponding with those of their weapons in Green, Blue and Purple qualities. *''Bandit Blood and Rust (Green)'' - Item of the Day *''Bandit War Paint (Blue)'' - Rank 3 "Marauder? I Hardly Know 'Er" challenge *''Bandit Incineration (Purple)'' - Rank 5 "Knee Deep in Brass" challenge *''Dahl Elite (G)'' - Item of the Day *''Dahl Efficiency (B)'' *''Dahl Predator (P)'' - "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle" challenge *''Jakobs Old-Fashioned (G)'' - Item of the Day *''Jakobs Family (B)'' - Quest reward from Capture the Flag *''Jakobs Filigree (P)'' - Rank 5 "Quick Draw" challenge *''Hyperion Honor (G)'' - Item of the Day *''Hyperion Heroism (B)'' - Rank 3 "Load and Lock" challenge *''Hyperion Hornet (P) -'' Rank 5 "Eviscerated" challenge *''Maliwan Style (G)'' - Item of the Day *''Maliwan Elegance (B)'' - Rank 5 "Slag-licked" challenge *''Maliwan Grace (P)'' - Rank 5 "I Just Want to Set the World on Fire" challenge *''Tediore Low Price (G)'' - Item of the Day *''Tediore Customer Service (B)'' - 777 on slot machines *''Tediore Value (P)'' - Rank 5 "Boomerbang" challenge *''Torgue High Octane (G)'' - Item of the Day *''Torgue Explosiveness (B)'' - Rank 3 "BOOM" challenge *''Torgue Speed Demon (P)'' - Rank 5 "Catch-A-Rocket!" challenge *''Vladof Revolution (G)'' - Item of the Day *''Vladof Sickle (B)'' - 777 on slot machines *''Vladof Freedom (P)'' - Rank 5 "Ammo Eater" challenge category:skins Category:Customization